


Night Out

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klance Fluff Week 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: For Klance Fluff Week day 3 - Night OutKeith and Lance have a dinner date, and Keith has planned a special surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This theme gave me so much trouble, I literally took like 3 days to write this because I kept getting stuck on what would even work for this, and then I rewrote and ended up with this. And somehow it ended up with a proposal. Hopefully this still fits the theme?

“How do I look?”

Keith looked up from where he was adjusting his belt to look at Lance appearing in the doorframe. Lance had been in the bathroom for a while to get ready while Keith only ever puts on clothes directly in their bedroom. He usually didn’t bother fixing his hair or even just moisturizing his face unless Lance fussed over him either. (Keith might seem annoyed about it, but if it made Lance happy, it was all right for him too. Even if the texture of whatever creams Lance uses on him felt weird to him at first, as did most different stylings to his hair.)

Lance was looking at him expectantly, with a hint of nervousness, and Keith sighed. “Lance, you know you always look beautiful.”

“Yeah, you say that at least once every day and I really appreciate that, but I mean like ... How do I look right now? With this outfit and for this evening?”

Keith took a moment to fully take in the sight. Lance was wearing black jeans and a gray button down shirt combined with a sky blue knit cardigan. Instead of sneakers, he was going to wear black flats tonight, and his face was glowing even more than usual with the makeup he had applied. Keith was sure he even did something with his eyelashes, though his makeup knowledge was limited. But anyway, Lance was positively stunning, as usual. Though he couldn’t say that without making Lance pout in this very moment.

“You look fantastic. Very cute,” Keith said. “It’ll be a pleasure to take you out to dinner like this.”

Lance’s flustered reactions would never get old for Keith. He chuckled at his boyfriend’s blushing face and pout. Lance was now taking in Keith’s outfit, which consisted of black jeans, a black t-shirt and red button down with half of the buttons undone, completed with red sneakers. Keith could tell that Lance liked the sight.

“You look very great yourself,” Lance said, “but are you seriously gonna wear your fingerless gloves?”

“You know it.”

“You are a mess.”

“You love me.”

“Can’t argue with you there.”

“You love my gloves too.”

“Lies and slander.”

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before both were breaking into soft laughter. They both knew that these kinds of words were purely light hearted banter they had grown so accustomed to over the years. And after all this time they were able to tell when they were being ridiculous, too.

 

They finished up, both slipping into light jackets before grabbing their phones, wallets, and keys to leave. They were going to one of their favorite restaurants, a cozy little place that was neither extremely fancy nor shabby; they would be able to fit in well with the way they dressed up a little more for the night as opposed to their casual clothes when they went during the day.

The place had a homely charm to it, with wooden furniture and soft cushions in bright colors as well as flowers decorating the tables and various paintings adorning the walls. The menu offered all kinds of meals, and the cooking was excellent. Sometimes they went there with their entire friend group, but more often than not, they preferred going on their own. Just the two of them, for lunch dates, date nights, sometimes breakfast.

They sat down at a corner table with red and blue cushions on the chairs—their favorite table they usually frequented. Nyma, one of the regular waitresses, even joked that the restaurant should just dedicate the table to them with how often they visited. When Nyma was working, she even brought them their regular drink choices while they were still deciding what they wanted to eat. This was also the case tonight.

After some debating, they decided on a large pepperoni pizza to share. While waiting for their order, they talked. When Keith shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, he could feel a weight resting in the pocket of his jacket: a surprise he had planned for a while and finally wanted to go through with tonight. Later, after they had dinner.

Dinner was pleasant and comfortable, as always. They chatted about things that happened at work, funny and cute things the cats did when the other wasn’t at home as well as anything else that came to mind. After finishing their pizza, they decided to stay a while longer and have desserts too. Keith reveled in all of Lance’s laughs and smiles. But then again, that wasn’t unusual; for all his annoyed acts back when they had first met, Keith had fallen fast and soon for Lance and those two prominent traits of his.

When they finally finished, they paid and left after telling Nyma to give greetings to Rolo.

 

It was already dark, but the air was still mild, so they decided to go for a walk to the riverside and all the way to where it met with the lake. There was a beautiful spot up a hill nearby where they would have a perfect view of the water and the night sky alike, with the town behind them. Keith had secretly picked this spot the whole time for what he was going to do because it was special to both of them. It was also very romantic. And luckily, tonight the sky was perfectly clear and the stars shining bright, with the full moon reflecting on the calm surface of the lake.

They sat down on a patch of grass facing the lake. Lance was leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder, and Keith put his right arm around his waist, leaning his head against Lance’s. It was a comfortable position, showing how close they felt to each other. They spent a while like this, just enjoying each other’s presence and taking in the view.

Eventually, Keith’s left hand wandered inside his pocket, and he started fiddling with the small velvety box.

Lance must have caught the movement from the corner of his eyes, as he shifted slightly to look at Keith questioningly. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Keith replied, “nothing is _wrong_. I’ve just … been a bit anxious.”

“Anxious? About what?” Lance looked worried. “Tonight was really nice … was there something that bothered you?”

Keith mentally facepalmed. Of course he had to go and make the start awkward. “No, no,” he said quickly, trying to come up with a way to save the situation. He coughed awkwardly. “It’s nothing like that.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Keith said, “but this isn’t really something to _tell_.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Lance sounded honestly confused.

With a sigh, Keith moved so he faced Lance. When he spoke again, it was slowly, carefully. “We’ve been together for a while now.”

“Four years to be exact, and another year before that where we basically were dating but were too ridiculous to figure it out,” Lance chimed in, probably trying to figure out what Keith was trying to get at.

“Yes. And now I’ve been thinking … maybe it’s time we go to the next level.”

“Huh?” Lance raised a brow in surprise. “Keith, we’ve already—”

“No, that’s not—” Sighing again, Keith pulled out the box. Hopefully, this was still going to go alright, even with the messed up start. “I want us to go to the next level … by which I mean, I give you this ring, and my name, if you’ll take it.” He opened the box for Lance to see the delicate silver band with three small gemstones. Sapphire and ruby, representing their favorite colors, and amethyst between them. “Lance, will you marry me?”

Lance gasped. Keith was studying his face intently, the way his lips were parted and his eyes wide. Finally, after what felt like an eternity and Keith growing more and more nervous, he spoke up in a stutter. “Keith—I’m—that’s—yes! I’ll accept the ring and your name! I want to marry you!”

Keith let out a shaky breath that evolved into soft laughter. “Well, then give me your hand so I can put the ring on your finger.”

“Jeez, no need to be so demanding.” Lance huffed, but he was beaming from ear to ear as Keith gingerly put the ring on his finger.

They kissed under the starry sky and the moon reflecting on the water. It was a perfect finish to a perfect date night.

**Author's Note:**

> If the proposal scene was awkward and weird then my job here is done, because Keith is a mess with these things. Lucky for him, Lance loves him anyway. They are both ridiculous.  
> 


End file.
